


Freckles

by TheOfficialKai517



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Multi, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26849419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOfficialKai517/pseuds/TheOfficialKai517
Summary: Violet's feeling a little self-conscious, so it's up to Huey and B.O.Y.D. to cheer her up.
Relationships: B.O.Y.D. (Disney: DuckTales)/Huey Duck/Violet Sabrewing
Kudos: 7





	Freckles

**Author's Note:**

> I got one response when I tried playing a Tumblr ask game, and an anonymous user gave me this suggestion. I decided to write it.
> 
> Doing this instead of writing a three-page argument paper for Comp. Because this is more fun and I'm better at writing this sort of thing than academic papers-- heck, I haven't even figured out what I'm going to argue about, or what side I'm going to take.

Violet was staring at herself in the mirror, frowning. Something about her appearance seemed _wrong,_ seemed _childish._ Even at the age she was at, at twenty-three years old, Violet felt almost as if she couldn't be taken seriously, and all because she looked like a _child._ She had grown into her features over the last thirteen years or so, grown and matured into a fine young woman... But something was off.

She studied herself in the glass, her frown growing deeper and deeper. And then she pinpointed it.

_Her freckles._

The dark dots that were sprinkled across her cheeks subtracted at least ten years from her appearance, if not more. Freckles were adorable on small children, sure-- they had made her look cute as a child, yes, but that had been the only child-like trait to her-- but that wasn't her desire to look like one, not anymore.

There was a knock on the door, and she looked up in the mirror. There stood Huey, leaning against the doorframe.

"You okay, Vi?"

Violet frowned. "I'm fine."

"You don't look fine," he said quietly, going to sit next to her on the bathroom floor.

"I look like a child," she said softly.

"What makes you say that?" another voice piped up as B.O.Y.D. snuck in, sitting on her other side.

"My freckles," Violet murmured quietly, "freckles are _adorable,_ but I'm not. They're for children."

"Violet, stop talking like that," B.O.Y.D. responded, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, "you're absolutely beautiful, freckles or not."

She leaned her head on his shoulder. "Really?"

"Of course," Huey chimed in, "you're _so_ beautiful, Vi. Beautiful and strong and smart... I love you so much."

Violet smiled a little as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"We both love you, and think you're beautiful. We're always here for you."

Both men went to gently kiss her cheeks, and she smiled warmly.

"I love you guys too."


End file.
